Potions and Magic
by imlovinit013
Summary: What happens when Mrs. Lovett stumbles into a new stand at the market? Will there be something there that will help her win the heart of the Dark Sweeney Todd? You have to read and see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Potions and Magic

Chapter 1: The market

A/N: Hey this is my new story so here it is. And this is also to make up for the bad chapter for My Promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

As I walked through the cobblestone alleys and streets my mind drifted off to the previous things that happened today.

I heard the steady sound of my footsteps as the memory came to my mind.

*Flashback*

As I looked at the beautiful pair of black lace gloves I sighed in sadness as I checked the price.

Even though business started picking up a few weeks ago, I could still not afford the beautiful clothes and accessories I wished to have.

I turned away from the expensive gloves and started to make my way out of the crowded streets to get home to Toby and Mr. T.

Suddenly, something caught my eye. It was a stand that was partially deserted.

The little stand was not at all flashy with decorations like the other stores and stands.

It was humble, it held many bizarre little trinkets and bottles.

The person behind it was nothing but an elderly man.

I guessed he was from India, since he had very dark skin and a noticeable red dot on his forehead.

I made my way over to the small stand and smiled.

"Hello." he spoke with an accent.

"H-hello." I replied as I looked into his brown eyes.

I felt uncomfortable after a few moments and maneuvered my eyes to the objects on the table.

Many things were very interesting on the stand until, something made my eyes almost pop out of my skull.

It was beautiful and no bigger than a coin purse.

It was a small, skinny bottle. It was decorated with hearts and stars. It bottles color was purple and black.

I eyed the little thing with joy and curiosity.

I wondered what was inside the mystery bottle.

Perhaps a genie like in the story books. Or a truth serum?

"What is this?" I asked with wonder and childish glee.

"Oh, that M'am is a love potion." he spoke nonchalantly.

"How does it work?" I asked with more curiosity. I was very happy when I heard those words come out from his lips.

"You just pour it in a drink and give it to a person. When the person drinks it, they will fall in love with the first person they see." he spoke with more passion and interest.

"Oh, my. Does it really work?" I asked wondering if I was being tricked.

"From my passed customers, they told me that they were happy with their results. I assure you I am not messing with you mind." he clarified with a smile on his lips.

"Then, how much is it? If I may ask." I said with a smile coming upon my lips.

"For you, dear. It would be two pennies." he said with the smile still present. "Looks like you'll faint if you don't have it." he finished with a small chuckle.

"Oh! Thank you. Thank you. You don't know how happy you made me right now." I said with a giddy tone. While, I handed the man two pennies.

"I am sure you will not be disappointed." he said while handing the beautiful bottle to me.

I tucked it away in my pocket and thanked him again before starting my way back home.

Although, while I was walking away I thought I heard him say something else.

I shrugged as I failed to hear what he said.

'I know EXACTLY who I'm going to use it on.' I thought to myself happily and mischievously.

*End of Flashback*

I sighed impatiently as I tried to hurry my way home.

I made a little melody as I heard my feet make a small beat on the ground as I rounded the corner to Fleet Street.

I had a smirk on my face as I reached my shop door.

Soon, I unlocked the door and walked inside. I locked it behind me quickly.

When I walked into the parlor I found Toby on the floor sleeping with a bottle of gin next to him.

Bless that boy.

I smiled warmly as I walked to him and took the half empty bottle and walked back into the shop.

I grabbed a tray and two glasses. I put the gin next to the glasses and made my way up to Mr. T's shop.

When I reached the door I took a deep breath and walked inside.

'Hopefully, this will work.' I thought to myself as I set the tray down.

To nobodies surprise, Mr. Todd was at his window, looking off into the distance.

I poured one glass of gin and took out the small bottle I bought earlier.

Luckily, my back was facing him so he couldn't see what I was doing. I poured a few drops into the glass and stirred it up.

To my relief, the potion dissolved into the gin. I put away the small bottle away and took the cup in my hand.

I took another deep breath and took the cup over to him.

"Mr. T? I brought ya a glass of gin. Here." I said audible enough for him to hear, as I pushed the cup into one of his hands.

Reluctantly, he took the cup and drank the whole cup in one go.

He turned around and he had a small frown. I guessed the gin tasted different because of the potion.

Moments passed, until the frown disappeared and was replaced with an almost lovey dovey one.

The happiness inside me was so great I couldn't take it.

So, I smiled up at him as I walked back to the door and left to the parlor as a smile crept up on my face.

'It WORKED.' I thought to myself as I started a fire to keep Toby warm as he lay on the floor.

A/N: So there's the end of this chapter. I hope it didn't suck for the way I started it.

R and r. and ill post the new chapter faster if I get reviews. Thank you. Also, I need more answers for my other story 1000 years. Continue? NO? Yes?


	2. Chapter 2

1 Potions and Magic

Authors note: Sorry I for the wait but here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Sleep is the best thing out there.

* * *

><p>The smile on my face never went away as I woke up Toby. I sighed when he didn't stir. So I scurried off into my room, locked my door, and laid down on my bed facing the dirty bage colored ceiling.<p>

I did not hear Mr. Todd's pacing like I used to. The rhythm would always rock me into a deep sleep almost like a lullaby.

He probably left to who knows where. He might be sulking in his sorrow about his Lucy. The potion might have only worked temporarily.

"Bloody useless things I buy." I muttered quietly to myself. I rolled over to my side and wondered about the possibilities that could happen if it did actually work.

Would I now be able to convince him to stop this stupid revenge to live a life with me and Toby, so we could finally live by the sea?

Have a seaside wedding? Invite chums over every Friday. Possibly have children like I've always dreamed.

I was interrupted as I heard a small yet audible tapping at my door. Could be Toby.

As I stood, I could feel myself go weak, which was normal since I haven't slept for almost three days.

I made my way to the door and opened it rather quickly. I gasped silently to find Mr. T leaning against the door frame.

"M-Mr. T w-what are you d-doing in here?" I stuttered slightly.

He hesitated as if he were too shy to say anything. Much like the old Benjamin used to do when he would ask for a few more days to pay the rent 15 years ago.

I saw his cheeks turn a slight pink color, which was odd for him to do under any circumstances. Then, he spoke," I came down here to see you Eleanor."

I felt myself gasp and raise a hand over my heart as It fluttered violently. Surely, I would've fainted, if I was a proper little nit like Lucy.

"You called me by my first name." I whispered silently to myself.

"Yes. I did. Do you have a problem with it?"

"N-no. It's just that you caught me by surprise with calling me that Mr. T." I replied as I removed my hand from my chest to rest lazily by my side.

"It was not any of my intentions." he spoke after hesitating a few moments.

My heart hammered in my chest, as he made an attempt to do an apologetic smile. I chuckled under my breath as I could not picture him ever being sorry to anyone.

My gaze was transfixed on his lips as he formed them into a slightly seductive smile, or at least close enough to one.

I couldn't help but smile back. Soon, I felt my arm move out of my command towards his pale, ghost like cheek. It was warm in my hand as my fingers traced over every detail of his face.

My gaze moved from his lips to his eyes. They were beautiful to look at. I swore I could get lost in them for eternity if I could.

My hand moved from his face to his neck, his skin felt burning hot as I touched it. I felt him shudder underneath my touch. I smiled to myself as I let my hand explore his upper half.

My eyes still on his as my hand went to his broad, muscular chest as I felt the muscles through his shirt. His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into my light, small, pale, petite fingers.

I knew if this were to go any further, this situation would take a different turn. I stepped away from his body and let my hands drop to my sides.

His face went through many emotions before it stayed into one of hurt and confusion."What's wrong?" he asked quietly as he took a step closer to me, trying to embrace me.

I stepped back trying to contain myself when he used his most gentle speaking tone. "N-nothing's wrong I-I just need some sleep. I haven't slept for days as you can understand." I spoke trying to convince him as well as myself.

"O- ok" he replied with uncertainty. I walked to my dresser and grabbed a nightgown as he walked out of the room.

Soon, I was changed and I laid down in my bed. I covered myself with the blanket and tried to fall asleep.

My eyes started to surrender to sleep as they started to flutter shut. Until, my bedroom door opened quietly and I heard someone walk into my room and closer to my bed.

My bed sunk inward and I turned around to meet the familiar dark orbs. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as my hands went up to his chest. I sighed and snuggled closer to his chest. I smiled into his chest as I felt him kiss the top of my head.

Before sleep overtook me I thought,´Oh Mr. T if this could only happen without the potion's help.´

* * *

><p>A.N: And done with this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this. And remember r and r.<p> 


End file.
